Sun and Night
by Black-Wolf-92
Summary: Sun is taken from her family by a rouge,But when they are passing a lake,Will a Thunderclan warrior save her? What will her chosen life in Thunderclan lead to,Read to Find out
1. Chapter 1:Thunderclan

A frantice voice called out "Sun!Sun where are you!" I tried to call back but the large cat holding my scruff jerked me to the side,smashing my body into a tree,knocking the air from my smelled funny like carrion,mother had told us to stay away from carrion because it could make you sick.

Mother...she was was back there with my brother Night,The cat holding me had scratched mother and tried to take Night,but took me instead,now we were running along a very large lake,the moon reflected off of the water,and if i wasnt so scared i might have thought it was cool.

I finaly caught my breath and let out a high pitched yowl,causing the cat holding me to go"Shut up kit,before i kill you" I yowled again,trying vainly to get some cats side hurt from yowling and from being smashed by the tree.

The cat droped me,i finaly got a good look at him,He was an all white tom,with green eyes,He rased his paw,claws glinting in the moonlight,i huddled to the ground and squeezed my eyes shut,waiting for the blow to come.

But it never did,i cracked an eye open,a cat was standing over me,a She-cat with Silver and White fur she growled"Get off of Thunderclan territory,and leave the kit along"Her fur was bristled and her eyes were narrowed,The tom threw a glare at me,before turning tail and running.

The she-cat turned to me eyes softening,she meowed softly"Come on,lets get you back to camp" I let up pick me up,she didnt scare me as much as the other cat,but i still didnt know where i was.

We entered a forest,It smelled like the bush we stayed under near the Nofurplace,my mother used to tell us to stay away from the Nofurs because they would turn us into Housecats.

The cat swerved around trees,Ears pricked forward,she stoped when cracking twigs sounded close by,A pretty Gray she-cat steped out from behind the bush infront of us,she meowed"Ivypool,Jayfeather is waiting to see her"Her eyes flicked to me and The cat 'Ivypool' meowed over my fur"Alright" The gray she-cat steped forward to sniff me,she flicked her tail and led the way further into the forest.

Soon the strong smell of cats reached my nose,my eyes started to droop,but meowing from ahead made me jerk slipped into a Bramble tunnel and emerged into a gorge,i looked around with big eyes,cats poked there heads from bushes and a tree trunk around us,some even came out,soon a couple cat had gathered and were looking at me as i sat between the paws of Ivypool.

They whispered and someone called out"Go back to your nest,its just a kit not a whole Windclan patrol" A Gray tabby tom,moved from between two cats,his eyes were slightly unfocaused"Bring her to my den"He meowed to Ivypool,he added"Dovewing,get her something to eat" The gray she-cat padded away,a large gray and striped tom following her.

Ivypool picked me up and we went into a small cave,It smelled like the herbs mother used to use on our cuts,and our colds.  
The tom said something to Ivypool,and she had set me down on some moss.I saw a she-cat on the other side of the cave,she was a pretty brown tabby,she meowed"Hello,im Briarligt" I looked at Ivypool before meowing"I'm sun" She purred and said"Jayfeather is anything wrong with her?" Jayfeather,the tom said"Yes,she is brusied on one side and its bleeding slightly,i might need some marygold" To my suprise, Briarlight had dragged herself from the nest she was in,all the way to a cleft in the wall.

Jayfeather asked"How did you get the side injury?" I looked at my side,i hadnt noticed i was bleeding until he had pointed it out" The cat threw me at a tree" Jayfeather looked at Ivypool,by now im thinking hes blind,She meowed"A tom was going to claw her,i steped him...he smelled odd,like carrion" Jayfeather went back to work,putting a pulp on my side and telling me to rest.

I fell asleep,dreaming of my mother and brother,In my dream i was talking to Night "Mother,can me and Night go play in the stream?" My mother,a pretty black and light brown she-cat said"No Sun,you must wait until Night falls,then the Nofurs will be asleep and i can go hunting" I sulked back to Night,who had been playing with a leaf,Night he was a pure black tom with Blue eyes.

I looked diffrent from my mother,i was light brown,with black shadowing on my back,and black rings around my tail,along with black mother used to say i was special,and no other cat looked like me,that made me feel nice.

When i woke up my side ached,Jayfeather was at my side in a couple heartbeats"You seem to be doing fine,I'll have Dovewing show you the camp,and you can go to the nursery after that" I was confused at first,but then the Grau she-cat Dovewing came she meowed"Come on little one"I followed her out of the den,the sunlight hurt my eyes for a while but it didnt last long.

She showed me the apprentice the warriors den along with the Elders and the Nursery,she meowed"Now Firestar wants to see you,dont worry hes nice"She led me up a large ile of rocks,and stoped at the entrace of a cave,she meowed,and a voice meowed back"Enter".

Dovewing Laid her tail on my shoulders and led me in,a large brown tabby tom,and a large Fire colored tom sat in the back if the den,there eyes went to me,i scuffled my paws and waited for some cat to say something,the orange tom meowed"Hello,Sun my name is Firestar,and this is Brambleclaw"I meowed"Hello" Dovewing sighed and said"Firestar,When i first saw you,i thought you could take down Shadowclan singled pawed,how do you think you look to her?" Humor lit Firestars eyes and he meowed"i look like the clan leader,but i was wondering of you wanted to Join Thunderclan Sun,to be honest i dont think you could find your way back to your family,and we cant let a kit as young as you leave the clan alone".

I looked at Dovewing before meowing"Yes,i would like to stay here,if thats alright"He gave a nod and said"Good,i will anounce it to the clan" We all emerged from the den,Dovewing led me down to a stop near Ivypool,and she meowed"You'll still be a kit because you only look around five moons"I nodded and looked up at Firestar he yowled"Gather around the highrockfor a clan meeting" Cats came from dens and sat near the highrock.

Firestar said"I have welcomed a kit into the clan,and she has asked to join the clan,from this momment on she shall be known as Sunkit,until she reaches Six moons" Some cats muttered in unhappieness,somecat nearby said" the clan dosent need a rouge in the clan" Dovewing hissed and shot a glare at the cat,who pinned his head in embaresment at being heard.

The clan broke up into seperat groups,Two kits flew from the nursery,one Ginger she-cat and a multi-colored she-cat,they stoped infront of me,Ivypool meowed"Sunkit,this is AmberKit and Dewkit,there Brother Snowkit is still in the nursery"I meowed Hi and Dewkit asked"You want to play moss ball with us!?" I looked at Ivypool and Dovewing before meowing"Sure!".

I chased after Amberkit and Dewkit,Dewkit was taller them me and Amberkit,but he was my age,around five swatted a moss ball around the clearing,When a Snowy colored tom emerged from the Nursery,he watched our game and then he asked"Can i play?"Amberkit nodded enthusiasticly and he joined in.

Dovewing had infromed me that i would be sleeping with Ferncloud,I followed the rest of the kits into the nursery,our paws sluggish i mumbled"I'm-tired" a yawn broke my words A dappled gray She-cat purred and said"Over here little one" I trudged over to her,my tiny black paws dragging.

I laid down next to her and closed my eyes,Ferncloud drew her tounge over my pelt,soothing me to sleep,it made my chest ache of how much i missed my mother and Brother,i could almost feel Nights pelt next to mine,lending me him warmth during the night.

Right before i fell asleep i heard the queen called Brightheart say" Shes gonna be an eye catcher when she gets older,have you ever seen a pelt like that?" I didnt hear a response,because i was already out.

When i woke,sun was shining through the top of the bramble den,the weak rays warming my of the corner of of eye i saw a gray flash,i lurched forward but got pummled by Dewkit "Dewkit!" I said in suprise,He let out a mrow of laughter,causeing me to swat himon the ear.

Amberkit had woken from the rukus,she narrowed her eyes at us and i meowed" Your brother is as loud as a badger" Amberkit leaped to her paws and said "Come on! Dovewing and Ivypool wanted to tell us about the other clans!" 'other clans?'.

We tumbled from the Nursery,laughing and our paws darting out trip one squealed when SnowKit grabbed her tail in his mouth,I watched in amusement as she whirled around trying to get Snowkit away from her tail.

A shadow fell over me,i whirled around and saw Ivypool watching in amusement at our little game" Hello"I said,Dovewing padded up behind her sister,and flicked my ear with her meowed"Firestar,Brightheart and Ferncloud wanted us to tell you about the other clans,Sit down all of you" I sat infront of them,Dewkit sat on my right,and Amberkit and Snowkit on my left.

Dovewing started"Alright,lets start with Windclan" Ivypool meowed"They are the fastest of the clans,they live on the moor"  
as she was pondering Dovwing joined in"Never turn your back on a Windclan warrior" We listened intently as they talked about the other clans when they were done,Snowkits belly growled Amberkit went into a fit of giggles,while Snowkit glared at her.

Ivypool said"Alright,go get something to eat before Firestar thinks theres a badger in the camp!" We all bounded over to the Pile of Fresh-kill,I picked up a mouse and sat down Next to the nursery.I tucked into my mouse neatly Amberkit had sat next to me,eating a small vole,i meowed"How many more moons until we become apprentices?" Snowkit spoke up from around Amberkit" Just another moon,then we can become warrior apprentices!" I was deep in thought,i wanted to be a warrior,but i missed my family but there is a chance that even if i do leave,i might not ever find them.


	2. Chapter 2

Snowpaw's mood was slightly lifted when he had beat me on the second say we made Icecloud and Dovewing proud was an had told Lionblaze that i had beat Snowpaw on the first gave me a aproving nod,it made me feel better because not alot of cats had liked me when i had first joined few had become close to me,i really didnt expect the warriors to like me.

Amberpaw called me over to the apprentice den.I hurried over and sat beside me "I heard Snowpaw say that you pinned him! out of me and Dewpaw he had always been the one to win in our games" It's was bigger than his litter-mates,and he useualy did when we used to play warriors as kits.

I shrugged her off "So? I think Seedpaw could have beat him if she tried" Seedpaw was a smaller she-cat,but she did have some really nice battle sighed and meowed" Fine" .

Soon Dewpaw joined us he was panting in exitement " Firestar wants us to go to the Gathering!" He almost jumped to her paws "But we were only apprenticed yesterday!" I stood and meowed "Dont argue about it! I'm glad we get to go" Tomrow we would be going to the Gathering with the warriors of our clans!.

I picked up four mice by the tail's,and started bounding over to the Nursery,the mice swinging from my jaws.I sqeezed into the entrace,since Ivypool wasnt going to be kitting for another moon the Milk scent was stale.I located Ferncloud and Ivypool by the Back of the den,murrmering softly to each other.

I let out a muffled meow to let them know i was here,there ear's pricked and Ferncloud broke into a purr.I walked forward and dropped the mice beside them "Daisy asked me to bring to something to eat" I meowed Ivypool meowed "Thank you Sunpaw"  
I dipped my head and started to leave giving one goodbye mew over my shoulder.

I bounded acrossed the was only sun-high,so there was still pleanty that could be done around the camp.I was going to head to the Fresh-kill pile, but i was stopped by Bumblestripe.I meowed a greeting and he nodded to me "Me and Rosepetal are making the warrior's den need some help and Dovewing said that you werent going on any more patrols today" I understood and nodded.

I meowed "Alright, which way are we expanding it?" Bumblestripe Turned back to the Den, He narrowed his eyes before he meowed slowly "There seems to be more room near the apprentice cant use the space near the Medicine den because thats where we let the travler's sleep.." He thought about it for a minute before giving a firm nod "Yes,we can start making it larger twords the apprentice den".

I had called over Dewpaw to sent us to find long thick bramble's to weave around the fallen tree to make the den larger.

We bounded out of camp,i hurried around the bramble wall,and started climbing the hill that led up to the panted behind me,not as light on his paws as i was.I called back "Jayfeather said that there is always bramble's up here! He kept saying thats there's never any warriors that can clean it should take bramble from here".

We dragged large trendels from underneath smaller fur felt sticky from heaving them out and from behind under the sun.  
When we had a good amount i looked over the edge,Bumblestripe was standing next to the den.I called out a meow,his head snapped up and i called down "I dont think we can fit the Bramble's through the tunnle,i think there are enough small ledge's for me to fit on if i climb down".

Bumblestripe seemed uncertaint, so he sent up Berrynose to help looked down the steep ledge,before turning back to me "Alright,when you get halfway down im going to start letting the bramble's you think you might fall then let go of them" Dur, sometimes Berrynose acted like everyone was a kit.

I slowly let myself drop onto the closest ledge,i wobbled slightly before regaining my balence.I looked up as Berrynose and Dewpaw lowered the first bramble,i reached up with one paw and hooked a claw in it "Got it!" i meowed.

Bumblestripe was pacing below me,Thornclaw was standing beside him,i saw a few other cats watching my progress with worry and intrist.I fumbled with the bramble before lowering it was far as i could to the ground without falling off the edge.

We had gotten all the bramble's down without much of a problem,on the last one i had reached up and my back paw slipped,causeing my leg to slip off the cats gasp and started murmering.I pulled myself up with a irritated me Dewpaw called out my name,i shook out my fur and meowed "I'm Fine!".

Now it was time for me to get down.I couldnt go back up,i could jump pretty high but not high enough to reach the ledge with out crashing back down.

I jumped form ledge to ledge,i was terrified that i would join Starclan if i didnt look hard at where i was jumping.I jumped down the last one, when my paw's hit the ground dust puffed out from underneath my paw's.

Dovewing hurried up to me and meowed "Good job Sunpaw,when your done with the warrior's den you can go to your nest.I was going to have to clean the elder's den but Snowpaw offered to do it instead" I was a little apprentice liked to clean up after the elder's.

Some of the cats left after i had safely landed on the ground.I helped drag the trendle's over to the Warrior's me and Dewpaw had been looking for the bramble's Bumblestripe and Rosepetal had torn away the side of the den that we would be expanding on.

We worked until the sun started to slowly got done,and now there was a nice addition onto the Warrior's was a nice little place between the two den's that we had filled with bramble's, Bumblestripe had said it might do a little to muffle the sounds to that both Warrior's and apprentice's could have a nice night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood and meowed uncertaintly "I didnt do anything wrong right?" Dovewing shook her head in was looking at me,i didnt mind it's just that for a blind cat he made quite an impreshion.

Dovewing Had called Jayfeather and Lionblaze when i had leaped up to catch a thrush,i didnt really know what was happening.

Lionblaze muttered "Do you think she's the Sun?" Jayfeather muttered something before he meowed to me" Sunpaw,when you were brought to Thunderclan i was given a prophecy. Sun and Night will help those with the star's in their paw's" I was quiet before i asked "What do you mean?" Dovewing sighed and glanced at me sympatheticly "When you jumped to get the bird, it was already half way to the tree tops" I hadnt realised i had went that far up.

Jayfeather Meowed "We are going to tell you our part of the prophecy..."

I learned of the three,and i was a little upset.I wasnt going to be a normal apprentice,and i had a porphecy hanging over my worse...i dont get to tell my friends.

Dovewing meowed "Firestar know's of the Three, We need to tell him about your phropechy too." I didnt aruge just nodded,i was is night?.A picture of my brother flashed through my head.

Jayfeather's head snapped up "Who was that?" I narrowed my eyes but meowed "My brother...his name is Night" Lionblaze looked at me and asked "What does he look like? Do you think he might be the other cat?" I looked at the ground,before meowing "Night looked sorta like me,well he was bigger of course but on his tail you could see rings like they are alot fainter" I looked back up at him and added "But i dont know where i came tom who took he had run for a while before Ivypool stopped him".

Jayfeather was deep in thought "I presume when the time come's we will find our answer" i was a little irritated because i didnt know what he ment by i possible see my brother again?.

We walked back to camp,i am aprehensive because we have to tell Dovewing,Lionblaze and Jayfeather are telling him,Jayfeather told me they would handle it.

As we entered camp Dovewing told me to go eat and than rest,i oblisged happlie.I bounded over to the Fresh-kill pile and stoped beside it.I was about to Pick a vole when a shrill screech went through the air.

I looked up alarmed,but everyone's heads were pointed twords the bounded over to me and skidded to a halt at my side "Ivypool is having her kit's! Jayfeather said they are a quarter moon early! but he says they will be just fine"  
jeeze Amberpaw sure could talk,but i was more concerned about 's coming early were never nice.

I saw jayfeather hurry from his den,a bundle of herbs in his hurried into the den,only slowing so he didnt hit the he entered his head shot my way "I need help,Help Briarlight from the Medicine den" I broke away from Amberpaw and bounded twords the Medcine den.

Briarlight was sitting up in her nest,she looked twords me and asked anxiosly "Are the kit's here?" i shook my head and took a breath "Jayfeather wants you to come and help him" Hey eyes widened before she dragged herself from the den.

I walked beside her as she hurried to the den as fast as she could.I let her enter first,just as another wail went through the air.

Ivypool was laying in a deep nest of moss and ferns,her large belly was like her own mountin.I sat at the edge of the den,watching until Ivypool had her first kit.

The first one is a silver she-cat,almost identical to her the second one came it was a black and white she-cat,a little bit diffrent than finaly a nice little light gray had broad shoulder's,and round ear's,almost like Dovewing.

I called in Toadstep when Jayfeather told me bustled through,Daisy and Ferncloud had left to give them privacy.I had gotten up to leave,ready to go and eat something when Ivypool called me back "Wait! Sunpaw i want you to name one of the kits"  
i turned,i was shocked,did she really want me to name one of her children?.

I slowly padded forward,and crouched next to Toadstep,and waited for them to name the first looked down at her kit's "I think this one should be..Silverkit" Toadstep repeated his daughter's name,before Ivypool asked Dovewing about the gazed at the kit before meowing " i visited the Mountins I met Stonefur,and these two look just alike" And than they turned to me,the small white and black she-kit's name is going to be named by me.

I shuffled my feet before meowing" Dawnkit" i stated simple,Ivypool broke into a purr and nuzled her kit's.I left so that she could rest,but as soon as i steped into the apprentice den i was jumped on by Amberpaw.

I pushed her off with a huff "What Amberpaww? i'm tired" i grumbled as i stped into my nest,only than did i realise that there were two more cats in the den "Alright,whats happened" i meowed.

Snowpaw leaped up and bounded a couple steps closer a"Did you really get to name one of the kit's?" he asked in an exited whisper,i tilted y head slightly " name is Dawnkit"i meowed before dropping my head to my paw's,today had been a very long day,i just wanted some sleep.

I felt a nudged and i sighed "What do they look like?" Asked Dewpaw.I opened my eyes and meowed " is a blue tom,he looks a bit like and than Silverkit looks like has Toadsteps colors,but there marking's are quite diffrent" i rolled over and muttered "Now let me sleep" Amberpaw let out a mrrow of laughter.


End file.
